


Foutu comprimé !

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [IronFrost] Tony regarda le comprimé. Le comprimé regarda Tony. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avec mépris et répugnance. Qui gagnera le duel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foutu comprimé !

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Damn tablet!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314549) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien)



> Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Marvel.
> 
> Un grand merci à mon papa (même s'il ne lira pas ce message), car c'est grâce à ses petits problèmes avec les médicaments que j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS.

Tony regarda le gros comprimé posé sur la table. Le comprimé regarda Tony. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent avec mépris.

Cela faisait précisément une semaine et deux jours que Tony avait un gros rhume. Son médecin lui avait prescrit des antibiotiques, et il devait en prendre un à chaque repas.

Le problème était que Tony ne savait pas avaler les médicaments aussi gros que ce comprimé. Il avait toujours peur des fausses routes, comme cela lui était arrivé un jour, alors qu'il avait douze ans, avec une grosse gélule. Cette histoire s'était terminée à l'hôpital, et il n'avait jamais ressenti de plus grande honte dans sa vie.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos deux _protagonistes_. Le comprimé sur la table était accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau. Tony était seul dans la spacieuse cuisine de la Tour Stark, et continuait à fixer son _adversaire_ sans ciller. Ce fut dans cette posture que Loki le trouva.

\- Alors, ce comprimé ? s'enquit le dieu du mensonge.

\- Je crois que c'est lui qui a gagné la guerre, lui répondit sombrement son compagnon, sans tourner le regard vers le nouveau venu.

\- Le grand Iron Man laisse tomber face à un médicament ? se moqua Loki. Après avoir affronté et terrassé une armée de Chitauris ?

Tony se tourna finalement vers l'Asgardien, avec une lueur meurtrière brillant dans le regard.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire avant de finir brûlé vif, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

\- Voyons, du calme, _mon chéri_ , rit Loki. (NdA : La rime existant entre ces trois derniers mots est purement et simplement involontaire, je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une tentative ratée d'humour. Merci de votre compréhension.)

Tony refixa son attention sur le comprimé en bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il aurait juré voir son _ennemi_ ricaner et le regarder avec dédain, hurlant de joie dans son petit cerveau de médicament. Puis, dans le seul but de rabattre son caquet à Loki, le patron de Stark Industries attrapa d'une main le médicament, de l'autre le verre d'eau, et avala d'un seul coup son traitement.

\- Je te félicite, lâcha ironiquement le dieu. Maintenant que la mission _prendre son antibiotique_ a été accomplie avec succès, que dirais-tu de venir me rejoindre sur le canapé ?

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite review ? ;D


End file.
